The Silent Truth
by AnimeGwen93
Summary: HueyXOC. Pic is of OC.
1. The Garden Party

Gwen's POV

As I finished up sewing off a newly altered T-shirt I had done I heard a knock on the door. "Gwendolen, sweetie, could you get that? I'm arm deep in a chicken." "TMI mamma!" I yelled back as I got to the door.

Opening it I saw an older white guy. He had gray hair, all of which was on the side of his head and not on the top. "Why hello. Is your mommy home?" He spoke to me like a 5 year old. "Mamma's busy; what do you want?"

"Who is it sweetie?" Mamma walked into the room at that moment. "I'm looking for Margarette Raine." "Yes that's me." Mamma spoke to the man. I decided to walk away and went back into the living room to finish my shirt.

Maggie's POV

"I'm Ed Wuncler from Wuncler Savings and Loans." "Ok." "I own the bank that owns your house." "Oh! Well then come right in and make yourself at home." I stepped out of the way to let Mr. Wuncler in. We made our way into the Living Room where Gwendolen was sewing up a new shirt.

Gwen's POV

"Margarette…" "oh please call my Maggie. Everyone does." "Right well, Maggie, My family founded Woodcrest over 170 years ago. I was born here, and I still live here. I consider this place to be family. And I'm very selective about who I allow into that family. You understand what I'm saying, Maggie?"

"Why yes of course." "So I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." I raised my eyebrow. "Not at all, Mr. Wuncler." "Are you gay and do you have a gay lover living with you in the house?" I nearly spit the needle outta my mouth.

"Um no. I'm not." "What's your position on gay marriage?" "I'm completely fine with it. If two people truly love each other, regardless of their genders, they have a right to get married."

"Well good. You don't look like you associate with any Muslims, Arabs, or people of terrorist decent." She just nodded her head with a smile. *Ding* "Oh that's my chicken. Well it's been nice meeting you Mr. Wuncler. I hope to see you again sometime soon."

"Well I'm having a little Garden Party for my grandson this weekend and it would be nice to see you there. Bring little Gwendolen with you." No one but Mamma is allowed to call me by my full first name. Mamma escorted the man to the door.

"That sounds lovely. I'll see you there sir." She waved as he walked down the driveway and away. After that she went into the kitchen to get the chicken and prepare the sides. As we sat around the table to eat she started talking about the upcoming party.

"Well isn't this nice. We only just moved in last week and we already got invited to a formal party." "Yeah I guess." "What's wrong? Aren't you looking forward to it? You'll get to meet our other neighbors and possibly make friends."

"I highly doubt their will be any kids there my age Mamma." "Oh Gwendolen, you need to be more positive. I'm sure there are other kids in this town besides you." "If you say so." I looked at my plate and continued eating.

Party Day

Mamma insisted on me looking all dolled up so I put on a black strapless dress that ended about my knees with a yellow loose fitted crop top over it. Under it I had on a pair of knee high laced yellow socks and a pair of black high heels.

She also made me wear three gold bangles, a diamond ring, a pearl necklace and matching pearl bracelets. Mamma wanted my hair done nice as well so she twin French braided it with a pair of matching yellow bows at the end.

There was no way I was wearing this all day. When her back was turned I snuck a pair of yellow high tops, a black choky, a yellow slap on bracelet, and a brush into my yellow and black bag.

We walked out to the car and I crawled into the back. "Now remember Gwendolen, you need to be good so we don't get into trouble. There are going to be a lot of very important people at this party."

I nodded an ok to her. But if there is one thing I know how to do very well. It's find a loophole. Once at the party there was a big black man working the gate. He smiles brightly at us as we arrived.

"Well good morning beautiful white woman and adorable lil white child. Welcome to the party." He spoke in a very cheerful way. I just nodded. Something about him gave me an uneasy feeling.

He let us in and then proceeded to park our car for us. "Ok sweetie. I'm gonna go mingle. You should try and find a new friend among our neighbors." Mamma spoke then gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading off into the crowd.

I took a quick look around and spotted a small shack across the lawn. Perfect place to change. I stealthily made my way to the shack and fashioned up my clothes. I removed the laced socks and heels and replaced them with the high tops in my bag.

I undid the braids and combed my hair out, removing the bows as I did so. I left the dress as it was and removed all the jewelry I was wearing and replaced it with the choky and slap on I brought. Perfect.

I snuck back outta of the shack and made my way into the crowd of people. I didn't care about mingling or making friends. I just wanted to find something to do to pass the time. Mamma already said no making trouble so I can't scare people for fun.

After a few moments of weaving through the crowd of party goers I came across the food table. I picked up a plate and piled on some sushi and vegetables. I decided to walk around while I ate so I wasn't being blocked in by the guests.

"Robert! Glad you made Robert." I heard the man from yesterday speak and looked over. He was standing off to the side with a semi elderly black man, roughly 70 years old, two young black boys about my age, one with cornrows, and one with an afro, my Mamma, and a man with red hair wearing informal army like clothes.

I walked over to see what was going on with them. Mamma noticed me right away and gave a disapproving look as she saw I changed the clothes around. Giving her an innocent smile I stood a little farther from the others.

"This is my Grandson, ED Wuncler the 3rd." "How are you?" the black man, Robert, spoke up. "Sup yal what's good?" The red headed man, Ed, spoke. He did an informal hand shake with the boy with cornrows.

"Um so I understand you just got back from Iraq." Robert spoke again. "Fer real? Yo what's it like?" The cornrowed kid spoke. "What's it like. What am I suppose to say to that?

It was cool. There was bitches. Ok there was bitches but a lot of them had, you know, they were covered up in them curtains and stuff they be wearin'." I cut him off. "Actually they are called an abayah. Women in Iraq and cultures like it aren't objectified like women here in America. Beauty is much more than skin deep there."

Huey's POV

"It was cool. There was bitches. Ok there was bitches but a lot of them had, you know, they were covered up in them curtains and stuff they be wearin'." A girl cut him off. "Actually they are called an abayah. Women in Iraq and cultures like it aren't objectified like women here in America. Beauty is much more than skin deep there."

I took a long glance at the girl. She was dressed up but not in an extremely fancy way. She had long wavy brown hair down to her hips. Her bangs ended at her chin and were pushed to the side.

She had big deep blue eyes and semi tanned, but mostly white, skin. She looked to be about my age. Who is she? She looked in my direction and gave a small smile, tilting her head and closing her eyes slightly as she did so.

Gwen's POV

He looked at me like I was crazy for a second then continued on like I never spoke at all. "But I digress. It was war! It was war basically. You know what that's like?" I noticed the afro boy looking over at me so I looked his way and sent him one of my nicest smiles. "Mother F*ckers be like shootin'." He made some gun sounds while pretended to shoot around before continuing.

"Bombs blowin' up, you know the sh*t scared me, it scared the sh*t outta me, matter of fact I sh*t on myself over a dozen times, and ran outta toilet paper after the second time. So you know what that meant right?

I had to use my thumb it was kinda nasty." Kinda? That's insanely nasty. Ewww! "But you know the good thing about it was they stopped taking me out on patrol cause my name became stank bomb you know what I'm sayin'.

They said I was givin' away our position cause of the sh*t smell. That was fine with me you know what I'm sayin' they want to leave me back, and I was like F*ck yal! Yal go ahead on, cause I don't need yal anyway! I'm rich! Bitch!"

He looked around and yelled in annoyance "What the f*ck yal lookin' at?!" He looked to the cornrowed kid again nudged him speaking "Hey little man. Like guns?" "Yeah!" "Come on." And then the two left. I couldn't help but shake my head.

Mr. Wuncler took Mamma and that Robert man somewhere and that just left me and the Afro boy. I was the one to walk over. "I like your 'fro." I spoke. He just raised an eyebrow and seemed unsure as he spoke a 'Thanks'.

He then walked away and into the crowd. Well that was fail at a conversation. I continued walking, trying to find something to entertain myself when I heard that boys voice again. "And all I'm sayin' is Ronald Reagan was the devil."

"You are such an articulate young man." "I'm tryin' to explain to you that Ronald Reagan was the devil. Ronald Wilson Reagan. Each of his names has six letters. Six, six, six. Man, doesn't that offend you?!" He was clearly trying to get them upset.

"I love this kid!" A man yelled out and everyone started clapping. "Stop that! What are you doin'? Stop clappin'!" Mamma did tell me the first step to making friends is to help someone out. I'll help him out and get then mad.

I gave a mischievous smile as I walked over. Leaning over close enough to him I spoke in a whisper so the others wouldn't hear. "You're going about it all wrong if you tryin' to get 'em goin'. Watch and learn noob."

I took a step back and pulled my cell phone outta my bag. Holding it up in the air I spoke again. "Um Excuse me! Everybody, I just got a live update on my phone and the BP and TEVA stocks have just gone down to the negatives. Yal are now broke."

As I finished yelling my fake announcement everyone went crazy. People were punching each other out, stealin' each other's wallets, an all out riot began. I couldn't help but laugh. "Ya see. Saying truths like what you were sayin' won't even get these people to budge."

I picked up a $100 dollar bill that landed on the grass and spoke to him again. "This is all they really care about; their precious money." I threw the money back up and watched as three different people jumped to and fought over it.

A few second into the Riot a voice broke threw; it was Mammas. "Everyone please calm down. I just checked and all the stocks are fine. Your money is safe!" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and Mamma pulled me back.

"I though I asked you not to cause trouble." "You did. But you also told me to try and make friends. He was tryin' to get them to riot so I helped him out. Wasn't it you who said the first step to winning a friend is to help them?"

She gave an annoyed sigh of defeat. "Should have known you'd find a loophole in my words. Ok how about this; make friends without causing trouble ok?" I gave a pout but shook my head yes anyway.

"Good now I'm gonna go mingle some more, so behave yourself." I gave another nod before returning to the boy. "My name's Gwen by the way." I extended my hand for the boy to shake. "Huey." He took my hand with little hesitation.

Then the big black man from the gate spoke from the stage. "My name is uncle Ruckus, no relation. I wanna sing yal a brand new song I just made up. It's called 'don't trust them new N*ggas over there'. Sing along if you know the words.

Don't trust them new N*ggas over there. Leavin' their N*gga essence in the air. Them happy, snappy hair N*ggas, with their fingers on the trigger. Don't trust them new N*ggas over there.

Don't trust them big nostrils over yonder. They'll suck up so much air it'll make you wonder. Don't trust them new N*ggas with their spiny little N*gga figures. Don't trust them new N*ggas over there."

He then proceeded to jump off the 1 foot high stage onto the grass. By the time he was done my jaw was practically on the grass. How could someone get up on stage and sing such a racist song?

"I think the N word is ok as long as they say it." One of the rich women whispered to another and the other guests started clappin'. Unbelievable. At that second Ed the 3rd come bursting through a second story window and landed on the grass in the middle of the party.

He sat back up and looked around before angrily asking "F*ck yal lookin' at?" Everyone just went back to clappin' After all the craziness Mamma was eager to leave so I had to say my goodbyes to Huey before getting in the car a driving home. After such a long day I was insanely tired and went straight to bed. I hope I get to see Huey again sometime soon.


	2. New School

Gwen's POV

The next morning I made sure to wake up at 6 a.m. I would be starting at J. Edgar Hoover Elementary School today. I got mostly ready, not bothering with my hair too much and dressing in my workout clothes. I packed a new outfit, a brush, and a blow dryer in my bag.

The bag was dark purple with a white swirl design. Mamma wasn't awake yet so I just left her the usual note and left. Before starting for school I did some quick stretches then I started my run to school. Once there I looked for the track; almost every school had one. After finding it I placed my bag down and began running laps.

I was able to run 4 laps before it was time for me to get ready for classes. I finished the lap I was on and grabbed my bag before going to the nearest gym shower. I washed away the sweat quickly and proceeded to dress in the outfit I had packed.

It was a black and dark pink T-shirt with a light pink heart in the middle. I put a light pink long sleeved shirt on underneath the T-shirt and a pair of black just above the knee leggings. I wore a simple pair of black flats for shoes.

I blow dried my hair, scrunching it so it retained its curl. I didn't do it up all fancy or anything, just kept it down and brushed the bangs to the side. I pack my workout clothes back into my bag and walked to the office.

After getting my locker number and class schedule I went to find my locker and put my stuff away. After that I went to find my first class, stopping along the way to get a drink of water from the fountain.

It didn't take very long for the halls to fill up with kids, all chattin' happily among their groups and walking leisurely to their classes. I gave a slight smile at the serene normalcy then I continued walking till I came to my classroom. I knocked on the door and was answered by a raspy deep voice saying 'Come in'.

Walking in I saw the teacher was an elderly white man with a bad comb over wearing thick square classes. He was wearing a red and white checkered sweater vest, white t-shirt underneath, and a red tie.

He looked up from him paperwork and gave me a kind smile before speaking in the same raspy voice "Yes may I help you?" I gave a nod and proceeded to cross the room and hand him my paperwork, returning the smile he had previously given me.

He adjusted his glasses, causing a glare to cross the lenses and shielding his eyes from me. After looking at the paper for what seemed like forever, he finally looked up with another smile "Ah yes, Miss Raine. It's nice to meet you. I've been told you are a very intelligent young lady. It'll be a pleasure to have you in class."

I have a nod and waited for him to continue. He fidgeted around with the papers on his desk, looking for something in the many, many piles he had, before grabbing a projector paper and put it up on the screen.

Looking up at the projector I saw it was a seating chart looking for my name I saw I was seated in row 2, 3rd to last seat. I got back to my desk and sat down; setting my supplies out as the other kids began walking in. After I had my desk all set up I saw a familiar brown Afro sit down in front of me.

I gave a super happy smile and leaned forward to speak to him "Hi Huey. Isn't this a fun bit of coincidence. We're in the same class." He looked back at me and gave a nod before returning his attention to the front.

Class started and the teacher did the usual speech concerning the importance of proper punctuation and capitalization. Well that's English class for you. I jotted what ever notes I could, but most of it was common sense to me. Soon enough class was over and it was time to head to the next one. Class after class went by the same way, and it turned out Huey and I shared half our classes.

*Riiing!* the final bell sounded and we all got packed up to leave. Huey packed up much quicker than everyone else and was out the door in no time flat. As I packed up my notebook and pencils I noticed a notebook under Huey's seat. Picking it up I saw it was notes from our previous class, Math.

There's a test in a few days, he's gonna need this if he wants to study. Luckily Huey put his address on the notebook so once home I used Google maps to find where he lived. He didn't live too far away thankfully; in fact he only lived a block away.

I headed for the door to walk over to his house but Mamma stopped me. "Gwendolen, where are you going?" "Huey's house, he left some important notes behind at school and I was gonna bring them to him." She frowned at me. "Dinners almost ready, maybe you should wait."

It was my turn to frown now, but she had a point. A few more minutes won't make much of a difference. I'll give him his notes after Dinner. I waited  
till Mamma finished cooking the pork chops, steamed broccoli, and mashed potatoes. I scarfed the food down as fast as humanly possible then headed for the door again.

"I'll be back no later then an hour." I yelled in to her before opening the door and leaving; starting on my commute. Once at the house I knocked on there door and waited till a girl, about my age with two fluffy pigtails answered the door. "Hi, I'm looking for Huey. Is he here?" I spoke first.

She nodded her head slowing then turned around and yelling into the house "Huey, some girls here for you." It took a few minutes, and I could hear some hushed arguing inside, before Huey appeared at the door.

He raised his eyebrow at me and I just smiled at him. "Gwen? What are you doing here?" I pulled his note book out of my bag and held it towards him. After he took it I started speaking again "You forgot that in History class. With the Math test being in 3 days I thought you might need it to study."

I could see movement in the room behind Huey out of my peripheral and decided to take a glace in the house. Looking around Huey I saw the dining room was packed with people and the majority of them were trying to look in another direction. I guess me being here sparked their curiosity.

Huey turned and looked in the direction I was and scowled once he saw what I saw. "Well, I should probably get going. See you in class, Huey." I spoke and turned around to leave when a different female voice spoke up.

"Huey why don't you invite your friend in. She can join us for dinner." I turned back around to see Huey shrug so I decided I could stay for a bit. He stepped to the side and I walked in, Huey closing the door behind me. I followed him into the dining room and sat down in the only available seat, between the pigtail girl and the only Negro man I haven't seen yet.

There were a lot of people here; the little girl, Huey, his brother, Robert, Mr. Wuncler, Ruckus, a blonde woman, and the Negro man. During the dinner I learned that the girl's name was Jasmine, Huey's brother's name was Riley, the man was named Tom and was Jasmine's father, the women was her mother and was named Sarah. I guess that makes her biracial.

After the party I waved bye to everyone and started my walk home. Mamma was mad at me for being gone for an extra hour from what I told her but once I explained that Huey's family was having a party she almost seemed happy I was gone so long. I did my homework and studied for the math test till about 10 p.m. before going to bed. Well this was an ok day I guess.


	3. The Trial of R Kelly

Gwen's POV

The rest of the week was really quiet. Every morning I ran laps before class and everyday at lunch I would sit with Huey and Jasmine. In my free time I studied for the math test and when test day came I blew threw it in no time.

Huey's POV

We were walking to the courthouse to see the R. Kelly Trial when we hear Mr. Dubois voice. "Hey boys!" I stop alongside Riley and he walked over to us and spoke again "Hey there Huey, Riley. I couldn't help but notice your sign and I hope you boy's aren't too upset about me having to prosecute Mr. Kelly."

"Hey man. You do what you gotta do." I spoke first and Riley jumped in immediately afterwards, "Why R. Kelly Huh? What did R. Kelly do to you?" "He's accused of relieving himself on an underage girl on tape. Which is against the law." He responded.

"Ok, ok, ok. But let's examine this peeing thing. So I can pee in a toilet and it's ok. But if I pee on a person it's like not ok?" Riley started arguing again as well. "Well yeah." "Well what if I'm peeing and Huey just happens to be in the bathroom and I accidentally pee on Huey? Should I go to jail?"

"What the hell would I be doing in the bathroom while you're in the bathroom?" I spoke again. "Wait. Hold up, hold up. Remember when we used to sleep in the same bed when we's was littlier. From time to time I'd have a little accident." "You still do." "Shut up! So Mr. 'I wanna lock N*ggas up for peein'. What is the statue of limitations on bed wetting? Why not prosecute me and R. Kelly at the same time?"

"Now Riley. No one's going to prosecute you for bed wetting." "And you shouldn't it's a natural bodily function. And now every N*gga in the world gon be scared to pee. I may never pee again."

"Riley it was a little girl!" "Oh I seen that girl, she aint little. I'm Little.." "Yes.." Garry Colman's little…" "Yes…" "Mini me's little…" "Very…" "And to the best of my knowledge we've all managed to avoid being peed on so far."

"But what about the victim?!" "Oh yes, the victim. At what point does person responsibility become a factor in this equation?" "I don't think that's…" "I see piss comin' I move." "hm-hm." "She seen piss comin and she stayed."

"Yes she did but.." "And why should I miss out on the next R. Kelly album just for that?!" Then Riley walked away. "Man. You just got beat by an 8 year old." I spoke. "And if R. Kelly goes to jail. I'm gon piss on yo cat!" Riley yelled from down the street.

Gwen's POV

Next morning I awoke and decided to just take a long walk around town to see what there is to do around here. I took a shower and scrunched my hair out as I dried it using my blow dryer.

I dressed in a white sleeveless dress ending at my knees with a front tie around the waist. I put on a long sleeved purple shirt underneath and matching tights ending just passed my knees. I put on a pair of white flats and left my hair down.

As I was walking through the living room I saw a family 8 year old boy with cornrows on the TV. "If I started peeing on you right now would you smile and ask for more, or move the hell out the way. But before you answer that, let me ask America… has pee ever really hurt anybody?"

He was at the R. Kelly trial with the 'free R. Kelly' protesters. He tried to do a shout out but Huey appeared on screen and pulled him away from the camera. They started fighting and the rest of the crowd followed suite. Maybe I'll go to the courthouse to watch the case; Seems like it might be interesting.

I grabbed my cell phone and some food and water and put them in a small, over the shoulder white bag. I left the house and began a light jog. After a while the Courthouse came into view and I slowed down and walked in. The trial hadn't started yet so I sat on the wall of the stair case and pulled out a bag of honey nut cheerios to snack on.

After only a few minutes the halls began to fill with people and I could hear Mr. Dubois voice as he laughed and spoke comin' into view with Huey by his side. "Lady Liberty is on our side. Justice will prevail. The judge and Jury will do the right thing. This is an open and shut case."

I put the bag of cheerios and water back in my bag before called to them. "Hi Huey! Mr. Dubois!" They looked shocked for a moment as I waved to them with a big smile on my face. "Gwen what are you doing here?" Huey was the first to speak. "I came to watch Mr. Dubois crash and burn in this trial. Why else would I be here?" I spoke back.

"What makes you think I'll crash and burn? We have a lot of evidence against Mr. Kelly." I gave a chuckle at Mr. Dubois before I spoke "Evidence doesn't mean sh*t in a case like this. You're chances of convicting him are less that 5%." "What makes you think that?" Mr. Dubois spoke again looking taken aback.

I hoped off the wall before answering him. "Let me give you a hypothetical. Let's say I was on the stand for murder. There are hair follicles, DNA evidence; the whole nine yards against me. However the court is full of mothers and fathers with children my age. What do you think the verdict would be?"

"You'd get off without so much as a slap on the wrist." Huey was the one to answer. I nodded a yes to him but Mr. Dubois looked confused. "Most of them would see me as just a sweet little girl incapable of harming anyone. Those that would believe I did it would still probably go easy on me because they'd see their own child in me and wouldn't want to put a child through something like jail."

"Ok. So what does that have to do with this case?" Mr. Dubois asked looking even more confused. "That court is full of people who idolize R. Kelly. There are some who might want to convict him but the number is diluted at best." He gave a laugh before speaking light heartedly. "We don't need to worry about that. The court isn't going to let their personal feelings for R. Kelly get in the way."

I gave a chuckle at his naivety "Whatever you say Mr. Dubois." I say with noticeable amusement before I skipped into the courtroom. I sat right behind where Mr. Dubois would be sitting. Soon after I sat down Huey and Mr. Dubois came in, with Huey sitting next to me.

I folded my arms over the half wall and laid my chin on them to watch the trail. "And so ladies and Gentlemen, not only will we prove it is Mr. Kelly in the video we will prove that the victim was 14 at the time the video was shot." "Thank you Mr. Dubois. And now we'll have the opening statement for the defense." The judge spoke and Mr. Dubois sat back down.

Up stood the middle aged white man who was defending R. Kelly. "The ancient Greeks, the architects of western civilization, would regularly indulge in sexual activities with children. Were they perverts?

In puritan America the forefathers of this great land would take wives who were 12 or 13 years old, much younger than the alleged victim. Were they Sickos? In Tokyo you can buy teenage girls Fannies in vending machines. Do we call them disgusting? Of coarse not.

What do all those things have to do with Robert Kelly? Nothing. Lets get to the point. Some people would see that mountain of so called evidence, these video tapes, photographs, eyewitnesses, and DNA, and see a guilty man. But some of us can see that mountain of so called evidence for what it really is, Racism." The room filled with applause.

Huey reseated himself next to Mr. Dubois and whispered up to him. Mr. Dubois then got up to speak again. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, I present to you, the R. Kelly tape." He puts the tape in the court TV and played it.

As the video played the defense tried saying things like 'you can't even see his face and that might not even be him' only to have R. Kelly on the tape turn towards the camera or otherwise give out information to prove it was.

Next up Mr. Dubois brough the victim to the stand. "Now young lady, I know this might be hard to talk about." "No it's cool." "How old were you when you were seeing Mrt. Kelly?" "14 ¼" "Wow. That's a great age isn't it? Still learning so much about the world." "Whatever. I guess."

"Could you describe the events leading up tot the shooting of the video?" "Yeah. He asked if he could pee on me and I said fo' sure. I mean it's R. Kelly, the pied piper of R and B. I've been peed on by guys who don't even have record deals.

Sh*t. If I didn't wanna get peed on I'd just move out the way." Riley yelled out from somewhere in the coart "Ha! I told you!" The judge silenced the court and the defense questioned the girl.

"Would you describe yourself as an African American woman?" "N*gga you blind?" He gave a chuckle then continued to speak "No I'm not. So it's safe to say that R. Kelly is sexually attracted to black women right?" She shook her head yes and Mr. Dubois spoke up.

"Objection! Relevance?" "Your honor I'm trying to establish to the court that my client is a proud black man who loves his black sistas. Unlike district attorney Dubois, who is married to a white woman." There were abunch of mumbles around the court and I got closer to Mr. Dubois. "Well this is going well huh?" I spoke then gave a chuckle.

After the court dies down the defense spoke again. "I'm going to show you something they don't want you to see. Something that will blow this case wide open. This is R. Kelly's NAACP image awards certificate of nomination.

You think they nominate just anyone for this award?" Someone yelled out from the back "I got one." "You know why he wants to put R. Kelly in jail? Because he's afraid of R. Kelly." Mr. Dubois spoke up again only to be shushed by the judge. "Objection." "Would you be quiet!"

"I think he's afraid. I think the whole system is afraid of R. Kelly." "Your honor please!" He yelled again. "If you don't shut up!" "He's afraid because he seed the power for good that this man wields through his music.

Yes they do. They don't want R. Kelly to be free, 'cause they don't want you to be free! They don't want me to be free! Maybe R. Kelly did urinate on this woman. But America urinated on R. Kelly." Everyone got up and cheered.

"And if you let them put this man in jail, America will urinate on each and every one of you! Salem Bulakem." The jury spoke in unity "Bulakem Salem." I gave an amused chuckle.

"Please people. You saw the tape, the girl testified she was underage, your not allowed to do tat, to a little girl! We have a video tape." Mr. Dubois tried one more time but it was for nothing. He was done, anyone could see that.

"But the girl was…" he gave a defeated sigh before continuing "prosecution rests." He hung his head in defeat and walked back to his seat. Leaning over once more I spoke to him again "Told ya."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, all that needs to be said is this." The defense spoke one more time pulling a CD player up onto the table and hitting play. R. Kelly jumped onto the table and started singing and dancing.

I got up and walked forward speaking to Mr. Dubois as I passed him "Watch and learn." Walking up I hopped onto the higher part of the stand and leaned towards the judge to speak.

"Excuse me Mr. Judge but I'd like to quote a case if I may." "And what case might that be?" I got his attention, good. I gave a smirk before continuing. "The case of 'United States v. Wheeler' in 1920."

He raised an eyebrow and silenced the room again. "Quiet in the court!" Giving a slightly bigger smirk I hopped down to speak to everyone. In the case of 'United States v. Wheeler' Mr. Wheeler had kidnapped nearly 3,000 miners who were on strike

The miners were seized, by force of arms, and forcibly transported several hundred miles away, and abandon in another desert town without food, clothing or funds. Wheeler was not prosecuted due to not having any kidnapping law being in affect at the time

It was only after the Lindbergh kidnapping in 1932, which ended in the death of 21-month-old Charles Lindbergh, Jr., that Congress passed the Federal Kidnapping Act, which prohibited kidnapping and prosecuted Wheeler."

The defense spoke up angrily "And what does this have to do with R. Kelly?" "At the time of the first kidnapping Mr. Wheeler got off scotch free just like R. Kelly was about to. However by letting him off so easily he was free to repeat the act only this time it resulted in a death.

Who's to say if we let Mr. Kelly go that he won't repeat this criminal act? And more importantly who's to say next time he won't upgrade and do something worse. The legal system is set up so those who do wrong get punished so they learn a lesson.

What lesson are we giving Mr. R. Kelly by letting him go? We are saying it's ok for him to have broken the law because he can sing and dance. Is that a good lesson for him or the rest of the world?"

I turned to the judge and jury before speaking once more. "Well is it?" then returning to my seat behind Huey and Mr. Dubois. There was some chatter around the court and the judge sent to jury to deliberate. Once back they agreed that R. Kelly was guilty. However he didn't go to jail and was instead sentenced to 60 hours community service.

I walked home with Huey and Riley. Riley was pretty steamed that I got R. Kelly in trouble but seeing as he wasn't in jail I was able to slash his arguments down. Huey seemed impressed by my skill and was asking me tons of questions about how I was able to win the trial and how I knew what I knew.

Once home I went upstairs and watched some TV, only stopping for dinner and bed. Today was fun. I hope tomorrow will be too.


End file.
